


Skyblue Ribbons

by rosebison



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Manchester City
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8425114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosebison/pseuds/rosebison
Summary: Boxing Day前夕，滿心歡喜要拆禮物的哲科哥哥差點馬前失蹄的故事。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 開心起來嘛 （http://archiveofourown.org/works/8409565）最後一章的後續。

走進停車場的瞬間，席爾瓦就覺得有什麼事要發生，說不上是從何而來的自信，就只是單純的預感。

 

…美好的預感。

 

穿過其他隊友尚未開走的車輛，自己的座駕就停放在轉角處。

 

果不其然的，席爾瓦的小SUV旁多出了一名意料外的訪客…那道斜靠在車門邊的高大身影，西班牙人不可能搞錯。

 

「嗨，David。」

 

距離上次見到這張笑臉彷彿已經是上個世紀的事，溫柔的橄欖綠眼珠一如往常滿溢著笑意。

 

「……Edin。」

 

「我依約來領我的聖誕禮物囉。」

 

男人站直了身體，緩步走向由於震驚而停下腳步的車主，意圖伸手接過當事人懷中的包裹。

 

「為什麼你能進來這裡？」沒有馬上接受對方好意，席爾瓦質問。

 

「我再怎麼說也算是前資深員工嘛。」波士尼亞人輕巧地以指甲敲著車窗，暗示車主該是上車的時候了。「…刷個臉卡也不是奇怪的事吧，嗯？」

 

「呵…怎麼不到裡面坐？」被對方擠眉弄眼的表情給逗樂，席爾瓦用下巴指示基地大廳入口的方向。

 

「大家都還在裡面，抓緊機會的話能見到幾乎所有人呢。」

 

「不了，現身登記訪客的話大家都會出來找我的，等Boxing Day的比賽踢完再說吧。」講到這裡，哲科眼睛咕溜一轉，意有所指的輕聲低笑。

 

「說到這個…對於一名飛了上千公里過來拆禮物的乖孩子，魔法聖誕老公公沒有什麼表示嗎？」

 

彷彿也早有準備，席爾瓦遞出自己剛出基地就夾在腋下的隊上禮品包裝袋。

 

「…喏。」

 

「唉…？這是什麼？」沒想到竟然真的拿到了實體禮品，不知前隊友葫蘆裡賣的是什麼藥，哲科只能愣愣地接下。

 

「禮物…答應過你聖誕節要給的。」似乎是不好意思對上眼，嬌小的西班牙人走到了駕駛座旁開車鎖。

 

「咦？但是我那時候……哎？」波士尼亞人整個人都濛了，當初指定的聖誕禮物應該是…席爾瓦他自己…吧？

 

「快拆吧。」頭也不抬，席爾瓦假裝自已還在忙。

 

也許是哲科的錯覺，怎麼眼前的小個子西班牙人耳朵似乎在發紅？

 

「David…！」腦中不由自主地冒出節日專屬的琦旎想像，喜出望外的哲科三兩下就扒開了印著前東家隊徽的禮物袋。

 

劈哩啪啦，一隻軟綿綿的布偶手臂自天藍色的包裝紙中穿出，接著是一隻小短腿、另一隻小短腿，然後是纏著天藍色包裝緞帶的小肚肚，最後是那張辨識率極高的棕色腦袋與東方面孔…定睛一瞧，竟然連嘴邊那顆痣的位置都惟妙惟肖……。

 

「呃、這個是…？」捏起寫著『For Edin』的天藍色包裝緞帶展示給席爾瓦看，哲科忐忑不安的問道。

 

「給我…的…嗎？」

 

這個玩偶的模特兒是誰已經相當明顯，然而哲科還是想確認一下贈禮人的意圖是不是就是自己猜的那樣……。

 

「上面不是寫的很清楚？」席爾瓦一臉理所當然。「當初答應好的：『小小的、軟軟的、產自西班牙、穿著天藍色衣服、棲息在足球場上，聰明又能施魔法的禮物』。」

 

「………。」

 

「店裡銷量挺不錯的，差點就來不及取貨。」

 

彷彿覺得這樣的說明還不夠清楚，席爾瓦伸手掀開玩偶天藍色的小肚肚，露出折在內側的製造標籤。

 

「因為要產自西班牙，找到Made in Spanish的版本可費了不少功夫。」

 

「David……。」哲科覺得天旋地轉。

 

「呵…不滿意？」因為惡作劇得逞，席爾瓦的心情大好。

 

「這…。」波士尼亞人懊惱的開始揉臉。

 

足球場上的魔法使、西班牙製造的席爾瓦玩偶，的確當初提出的所有條件都滿足了，但是自己一開始的意圖明明……。

 

自認已經勝券在握，西班牙人壞心的打開副駕駛座車門恭請貴賓入座。

 

「呵，坐飛機趕來曼徹斯特肯定累了吧…來吧，載你回飯店。」

 

朝思暮想的對象就在觸手可及的前方，然而自己今夜只能抱著製作微妙的萌系玩偶入睡。縱然現場照明充足，波士尼亞人卻覺得自己視野黑了一半。

 

「David…今天是聖誕，外面又這麼冷……。」作為穆斯林，聖誕節之於哲科向來是休假意義大於宗教意義…總之，這是來自巴爾幹青年的哀兵政策。

 

「回飯店就有暖氣了。」小個子西班牙人並不買帳。

 

果然無效。

 

「……。」

 

死死盯著手中帶著詭異笑意的席爾瓦玩偶，哲科的視線緩緩掃描過去，手寫在緞帶上的『For Edin』字樣簡直像在跟自己示威似地…。

 

「…咦？」

 

電光石火間，一個模模糊糊的點子掠過了哲科已經亂成一團的腦袋。

 

「Edin？身體不舒服？」久等不到乘客就座，本日司機席爾瓦先生忍不住催促起對方。就算暖氣能源充足，老是開著門吹冷風也是種資源浪費，對地球真不好。

 

「快點上車吧。」

 

抬頭回望，波士尼亞人的表情已經恢復了平時的怡然自得。

 

「等等，David。」哲科自玩偶身上解開了有著席爾瓦字跡的天藍色緞帶，兩眼發光。

 

「For Edin…是你寫的對吧？」

 

「啊……！」瞬間察覺自己可能做了天字第一號多餘的事，席爾瓦知道這下已經逃不掉了。

 

最後的機會就存在於意想不到的瞬間，波士尼亞前鋒以他高大體格所無法想像的敏捷朝小個子西班牙人撲了過去…！

 

「等、喂！太短了！緞帶太短了…想勒暈我嗎？！」席爾瓦哭笑不得地掙扎，拼命想躲開高大友人在自己脖子上亂摸一通的手。

 

「嘻嘻！太短了嗎？真沒辦法…David，手伸出來！」

 

「哈…哈…！哪有、你這樣的？」笑得氣喘吁吁的席爾瓦不甘地交出左手。

 

「這叫做把握機會。」又一次在最後時刻絕殺成功，波士尼亞前鋒俏皮地眨動單眼。

 

「我們不都是靠這個吃飯的？」

 

「…你的射門轉化率可不怎樣。」作為他身後多年的送餅人，曼城中場忍不住皺了皺鼻子以示抗議。

 

「在最後的最後，緊緊抓住奇蹟，這才是我的看家本領。」高大的男人輕柔地牽起了前隊友的手，掌心向下。

 

波士尼亞前鋒在西班牙中場的無名指打上了天藍色的緞帶蝴蝶結。

 

「是的…你當然是了。」鑽入男人溫暖的懷中，席爾瓦無奈地笑了。

 

…無論年紀多大，拆禮物日永遠是一年裡最棒的日子。

 

 

【END】


End file.
